


Ninja Camper

by Karaifan6



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Nature, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: A new camper has arrived at Camp Campbell. Her name is Ena Kins. She gains a crush on Max and must learn to deal with the craziness of the other campers.
Relationships: Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Max/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Bio

**Author's Note:**

> this oc is my own creation, but I don't own the other characters. I kinda based her off Enid from OK KO let's be heroes, but I am making her my own.

Bio

Name:

Ena Kins

Age:

10

Hair Color:

Lavender (Dye), Blond(Natural)

Nationality:

Latin-American

Eye color:

Blue

Camp:

Ninja Camp

Love Interest:

Max

Likes:

Ninja Manga

Nature

Anime

Ninja Scarves

Ninja Weapons

Wood Carving

Animals

Japanese Culture

Sparring

Meditating

Gwen's Stories

Dislike:

Bright Clothing

Loud Noises

The Flower Scouts

The Woods Scouts

Personality:

She is calm most of the time, but when someone hurts her friends. She loves meditating in the woods. She's a bit shy around new people. She adores getting lost in the greatness of nature.

Relationships:

Max: She likes his attitude and style.

Nikki: They go on adventures in the woods all the time.

Neil: They don't really like each other.

Gwen: She loves reading her more kid-friendly stories.

David: She thinks his songs are annoying but catchy.

Erid: She thinks she tries too hard to be cool.

Space Kid: She loves his optimism.

Nurf: She thinks he needs some professional help with his anger.

Harrison: she thinks he has a real future in magic.

Nerris: She loves playing DnD with her.

Dolf: she thinks most of his art is beautiful and thinks his adorable.

Preston: she thinks he's a drama queen.

Quartermaster: she is scared of him.


	2. Chapter 1

Quartermaster is driving the bus back to Camp Campbell with a new camper in the backseat. She has lavender dyed hair and blue eyes. She wore her hair in a tight ponytail braid. She had on a purple zipper hoodie with the words ‘Ninja Girl’ in black print, black work out leggings, black socks, and lavender running shoes. Under her hoodie, she wore the Camp Campbell uniform t-shirt. With her, she had a black backpack. She was reading the first Naruto manga book. “Come on, Naruto. Don’t act like such a baka,” she said under her breath. She felt the bus stop. And heard Quartermaster say ‘New kid’s here.’  
“Great, a brand new friend for the campers! Isn’t this great, Max?” she heard an enthusiastic voice. She grabbed her backpack and got out of the bus. She saw a tall, thin, auburn-haired man with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in the camp counselor uniform she saw on her pamphlet. Next to him was a boy the same size as her. He had dark skin and black hair. He wore a blue hoodie and black pants. He had an almost permanent frown on his face. “Welcome little lady, you must be Ena. I'm your camp counselor, David, and this one of your fellow campers, Max,” the tall man said as he gave the boy a light push in her direction.  
Max sighed and rolled his green eyes. “Hey,” he said nonchalantly.  
“Nice to meet you,” Ena said shyly.  
“Let’s go to the mess hall so you can meet your fellow campers,” David said as he led the two kids to the mess hall. They arrived at the building. She then heard a loud bang coming from inside. “Oh no, not again!” David said before running into the mess hall.  
Ena was confused. “Is everything okay?” she asked Max.  
“Just another day at this shit show of a camp,” he said as he went in. Ena took a deep breath and went in as well. She saw a bunch of kids throwing food at each other. Max went over to a green-haired girl and a brown curly-haired boy. “Hey, Nikki, Neil. This is Ena,” he said to them.  
The girl jumped in front of Ena and started sniffing her, making her nervous. “I like your hoodie. Ninjas are the coolest. I’m Nikki, nice to meet you,” the girl said.  
Ena smiled. “Thanks, I like your hair. Nice to meet you, too,” she said to Nikki.  
“Okay, Campers, please stop the food fight, please,” David said, trying to get a handle over the situation.  
The sound of the feedback of a bullhorn blasted through the mess hall. “Knock this shit off now or God help me I will cancel movie night tomorrow,” an adult woman threatened and the food fight stopped. She was dark-skinned and brunette. She wore a female counselor uniform.  
“Thank you, Gwen,” David said to his fellow counselor. “Now, everyone, we have a new camper here for Ninja Camp. Ena, why don’t you come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself,” he said to Ena.  
Ena sighed before making her way to the front. “Hi, everyone. I like nature and ninja manga and that’s basically all about me,” she said to everyone.  
“Well, I sure you will have a great time here. Now you will be staying in the same tent with Nikki,” David told her.  
“Come on. I will show our tent,” Nikki said before grabbing Ena’s hand and ran outside.


End file.
